


Be mindful of almonds

by indigoz



Series: drabbles ! [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Smut, Top San, bottom yeosang, its nothing much i’m sorry :(, muscle stimulators, porn with not really a plot? idk, seonghwa saves the day, woosan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoz/pseuds/indigoz
Summary: san and yeosang fuck, but when muscle stimulators come into play it gets too much for yeosang. san is blinded by excitement and then hwa comes in quickly stopping san when he hears yeosang say the safeword.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: drabbles ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614379
Kudos: 95





	Be mindful of almonds

yeosang pants, his hair moving together with san’s thrusts. his hands are tied to the bedframe, but in a way that he can still move around.

he heavily leans on the mattress as san pulls out, his hand working on yeosang’s soft cock. he came not too long ago so he’s still over sensitive.

“yeosang are you enjoying yourself?” san asks, pressing a kiss against the older’s neck. “i want to show you heaven hyung.. will you let me?”

yeosang hesitates a bit before nodding, a warmth pooling between his legs as he grows harder again.

he flinches as san works his way down yeosang’s cock, whimpering as he feels bolts of pleasure.

“ssshh hyung.. i got you...” san gets a bit rougher, his hand moving fast as he also enters yeosang again, surprising the brunette.

“ah! s-san..” yeosang shakes his head, dizzy from all the stimulation. this is their third round already and he doesn’t know how long he can manage this.

after what feels like ages san finally slows down. he rummages in his bedside table drawer as yeosang tries to catch his breath.

the older is completely spent. his hair is sticking to his forehead and his chest heaves slowly, deeply as he gulps in air.

“hey hyung.. i really wanna try this out. i saw it somewhere and they said it’s godly.” san snuggles against yeosang’s back as his hands go back down yeosang’s stomach.

at that moment san sticks some kind of wired pads down onto yeosang’s skin, one on the base of his member and the other on the lower part of his stomach, right next to the other one.

“okay you ready? tell me what you feel.” san’s excitement overshadows his normally careful side and yeosang seems nervous.

“sa- ah !  ah ha ah !” yeosang feels a jolt inside his belly as he yanks his wrists roughly towards his stomach, not coming far since he’s still tied up.

the muscle stimulators do their work as san caresses yeosang, his eyes fully focused on the reaction of his bedpartner’s cock.

yeosang gasps, pulling up his knees, only to have them pushed down again by san, who doesn’t want his view to be obstructed.

yeosang whines, breathing heavily as san turns him onto his back. “yeosang look.. it’s working!” san shines as yeosang grows harder, while yeosang can’t help but whine.

he closes his eyes tightly as san turns the power of the pads up one stage, sending yeosang into a frenzy.

he twists his hips, bucking them up and crashing them down onto the bed again, trying to move away from the stimulation.

“san..! san... almond...!!” yeosang has tears in his eyes, opening them widely as he gasps out the safeword.

the younger on the other hand is completely bewitched by the way the older was moving, not noticing yeosang’s desperate whimpers.

“almond. almond please san almond..!!!” tears slipped down his temples and onto his hairline.

right at that moment seonghwa came in. “sannie, yeosangie are you coming dinners rea-“ seonghwa stops in his tracks as he sees the scene in front of him.

“san!” he hisses through gritted teeth. “almond.. hyung..!” yeosang sobs as he looks at seonghwa. he softly pulls his wrists, shaking his head as a sign he wants this to stop.

seonghwa hurries over, giving san a sharp smack against the back of his head. “he said your safeword san god damn it!”

“you dumbass yeosang doesn’t have the stamina wooyoung has! he can’t take as much as he does!”

yeosang pants harder than before when the pads are turned off. the area there calms down again and yeosang’s breath hitches.

“baby baby baby i’m so sorry i wasn’t paying attention are you okay? do you want me to call wooyoung or do you want to stay with seonghwa hyung?” san unties yeosang quickly, hands shaking a bit as he feels guilty.

yeosang lunges at him, hugging him tightly and starting to full on cry against his chest as he buries his face there.

yeosang, san and seonghwa smile, glad that there isn’t anything wrong. yeosang’s breathing is irregular and short, but he seems less distressed than before.


End file.
